Lord Sven Daggersteel -Founder Of The Reformation Era
How the Downfall began October - date unknown - 9:00 am. With the East India Trading Co at its finest with four guilds under his command Lord Samuel Redbeard orders a meeting for his EITC Officers. There Samuel talks of treason against the king and his officers ( Jeremiah Garland, Ryan Blademonk ) as loyal as there were to samuel instead of the king goes along with the idea and launches a full out war against England. It was only a matter of minutes before England found out of there treason and starts preparing for war. Samuel Redbeard then comes onto the wiki ' Claming ' he was hacked by Captain Leon and saying leon termed him, Breasly then believes it not knowing leon cannont hack. After a few days becketts elites fall due to samuel being termed following that leads to the fall of the three eitc guilds ' east india officers ', ' Company Guard ' And ' Co reacon marines '. Attempt Number 1. Later On after a week King Breasly Calls for a meeting to restore the EITC. He orders johnny goldtimbers to create the new main british guild while benjamin creates a EITC guild. However it got mixxed up insteed benjamin creates the British guild ( The English Empire ) while goldtimbers creates a british and eitc guild ( British EITC Military ). The Last EITC guild Co Black Guard then merges with goldtimbers guild While the british guild The Kings marines merges with The english Empire. A week later King Breasly Hears the news of a attempted revolution involving The english empire. King breasly then orders the disban of english empire and has them merge with British EITC Military. For the next year The Co Wont be restored Attempt Number 2. 8 months after the Co attempted to be restored Both Lords Jason Blademorgan and William Brawlmartin decide to restore the Co With a new guild. A few days of deciding and asking HCOS and the King for permission The King Granted it. The next day the guild is created and recruits fastly, while recruiting Lord Brawlmartin creates the Guild page and the new guild name The ' Co. Guard Empire '. After Foolishly Not Following orders and answering to Lord Sven Daggersteel and Prime minister Goldtimbers they believed it was another revolution brewing so they Order the disbanning of The Co. Guard Empire. Final Attempt and Restoring it It has been a year since the first attempt was made, Lord Sven Daggersteel asks to make a new guild to restore the Company for good. After given the permission Lord Sven Daggersteel Creates the strongest guild of our times, The ' Royale Co Navy ' Within weeks of its creation The guild manages to defeat the Spanish Empire and left it in ruins. To this day the Guild remains strong and is the Main EITC Guild with 30 members online daily. Lord Sven Daggersteel will forever be known as ' the father of the restoration era '. Category:EITC Category:Royal Navy Category:Role-Play Category:True Stories Category:World Role-Play Category:POTCO